StarFall
by sasume - uchiha
Summary: Todos conocen la historia del Elegido de la Llave Espada; pero detrás de todo eso se oculta la historia de su trascendencia: Infancia - Adolescencia. Desde que Sora y Riku miran las estrellas, la llegada de Kairi - hasta el día de la tormenta y el Regreso hasta antes de el examen de maestro.


_**StarFall**_

_Prologo 1_

**The Promise**

Destiny Islands era un sitio tranquilo. Demasiado. Por no omitir su pequeña extensión que abastecía de terreno a no más de 110 familias; tal vez era aquel detalle lo que respondía a la burlona tranquilidad que se paseaba todas las mañanas y hasta que el sol se ocultara. Una isla en medio de un extenso océano que representaba el 90% del mundo en el que habitaba y que además era la fuente de trabajo más recurrido. O como él la conocía "una prisión rodeada de agua". Sí, había más tierra más allá del horizonte (o eso afirmaban aquellos que se aventuraron durante meses en el mar), pero los habitantes estaban tan conformes con su estilo de vida que hacían caso omiso a las alusiones que estos extravagantes y egocéntricos aventureros divulgaban frenéticamente por las calles, como esa tarde del 16 de abril, hace 2 años: Un tal Ambreal Hikomura, hijo de un pescador muy habilidoso que poseía una pescadería (como muchos) al frente de la parada del autobús escolar y de una costurera que se encargaba de remendar los trajes de los albañiles que trabajaban en la compañía minúscula de Mr. Yokoshida, regresó luego de 6 semanas a mar abierto con solo 8 tajadas de pan y 2 botellas de vino que le había regalado su abuelo en navidad. Cuando arribó en el puerto, incluso antes de ir a presentarse ante su familia que había pasado esas 6 semanas llenas de angustia y culpa, recorrió las calles del bazar central del pueblo gritando No estamos solos, hay más mundo allá afuera. Volvió a la mar 4 días después, han pasado 2 años desde entonces, incluso su familia dejó de esperarlo. Pero tantas aseveraciones no hacían más que crear en su pequeña e inocente mente que más allá de las aguas había tierra lista y fresca para que una nueva generación la revolucionara en algo más que una tierra virgen.

Sentado en el tronco del árbol más misterioso del sitio, que a merced de los vientos se le había dado por crecer hacía el horizonte, jugando con las cáscaras del fruto estrellado que este inusual y poco comprendido espécimen regalaba, se encontraba un niño. El sol anaranjado daba a entender que era tiempo de volver a casa si no quería experimentar otra noche de frías oleadas y ventiscas, y por supuesto, otra reprimenda de su madre y una golpiza de su padre que le había hecho desear haberse quedado en aquella fría cueva al son bravío del océano. Calculaba mentalmente cuanto le tomaría volver a la orilla de la isla principal si remaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero por donde lo viera o trazara en su cabeza, que poco o nada conocía la ecuación base de la física (v=e/t), no llegaría antes de que su madre fuese a recogerlo a casa de su amigo, amigo que por cierto se encontraba dormitando sobre el tronco del solitario árbol, a lado del niño que perdía el tiempo haciendo cálculos que no venían al caso.

- Sora – El niño despertó tambaleándose en la corteza del tronco, como si no recordara que estaba sobre él. Asustado miro a su compañero de juegos y le dedico una sonrisa desvergonzada que o bien decía hola Hey! O bien era un indicador de que se había hecho pis mientras dormía, no lo sabría definir ya habían pasado ambas situaciones tiempo atrás: la primera cuando lo vio por primera vez en el jardín de infantes a la hora de la siesta y la segunda cuando habían decidido dormir sobre la arena hasta que su madre terminara de hacer la cena (las mismas escenas se habían repetido 10 o 20 veces durante los 3 años de amistad que había formado) – Ya es tarde, estamos liados.

- ¿Ah? – Respondió desorientado – Pero el tronco bajo de mí está seco, seguro fuiste tú

Abrió los ojos llenos de confusión y algo de ira

- No! Eso no – Riku bufó defendiendo infantilmente algo que, pese a ser insignificante si se mira las circunstancias trazadas, le hacía hecho hervir la sangre – Mira el cielo, lo ves, ves lo oscuro que está y….

- WHAOO! ¡¿VISTE ESO?! – el chiquillo miró confundido a su amigo. Sora señalaba al cielo con su diminuto dedo índice - ¿QUÉ SON RIKU? DIME ¿QUÉ SON?

Riku siguió con la vista la dirección que Sora señalaba, el cielo ya no estaba anaranjado, ni siquiera púrpura. Un remolino se formó un su estómago, mamá lo mataría, pero luego una estela de fuego azul cruzó el cielo burlándose de los seres que vivían allá abajo y tras ella 2, 5, 10, 50, 100, 1000! La siguieron. Y no exageraba su vista.

Cruzando la nebulosa "cola conejo" como ellos la habían bautizado el día que Sora cumplió tres años, una lluvia de estrellas se abalanzaba sobre sus cabezas, unas tan cerca que tanto Sora como Riku saltaron del árbol y se ocultaron bajo este con las manos en la cabeza. Luego el miedo se esfumó y los niños se quedaron fijos al firmamento donde la embestida estelar casi se había esfumado.

- Sabes Riku, si esas cosas cayeran a la tierra, YO TE PROTEGERÍA CON MI ESPADA Y….(sin saber cómo terminar su poética declaración) Y…..Y…..MI MANO IZQUIERDA

Riku sonrió. No era la primera vez que Sora declaraba algo como eso. Casi todas esas veces terminaban prometiendo algo.

- Prométeme que tú también protegerás mis espaldas – Suplicó el niño. "¿Acaso tienes más de una?" se tentó a preguntar Riku, pero se sus labios salieron nada más y nada menos que..

"Solo si tú cumples y proteges las mías"

* * *

_Llevo demasiado tiempo fuera de Fanfiction (entrar a la universidad es más difícil de lo que parece) Y tengo un montón de fics inconclusos y aun así me atrevo a escribir otro y es que así soy, lamento muchos por los seguidores pero es que a mi cabeza le vienen tantas ideas que temo se me olviden si no las publico_


End file.
